Austin & Ally: 13 Going On 30
by writergal2013
Summary: It was the 90's, and everyone was talking about the newest things going on; *NSYNC, Jurassic Park, and bangs. Ally's 13th birthday's coming up and she has a party, but it becomes a huge disaster when she discovers the next day that she's 30 years old, and becomes a writer living in NYC. The question is: What happened to Austin? AUSSLY! Give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So glad I'm introducing you to my new story 13 Going on 30. Some of you may have heard it before, but this is an Austin & Ally twist. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! :)**

It was the year of 1993 and I only had two things on my mind; my birthday coming up, and being in the most famous clique in school. I dreamed of being noticed for the first time, being the kid that everyone liked...and not the other way around.

"Ally! Ally, wake up!" My dad said shaking me.

My eyes opened.

"Dad...what time is it?" I asked.

"Time you should be getting ready for school." He said.

Dad was using my mirror to fix his hair. Dad just loved his mullet.

"You know dad, if you keep obsessing about that hair of yours, it just my fall out one day." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd love to see that day. Now get ready for school. Your mom and I won't be able to drive you." He said and walked out of the room.

Oh no. Another bike day. But I smiled, because I knew I had Austin. I got dressed, curled my hair, grabbed my things and left outside.

When I got on my bike, I saw Austin waiting at the end of the street for me. He smiled and waved at me, and I did the same back.

"Hey, Ally!" He said.

"Hey, Austin! Notice anything coming up soon?" I asked.

"Umm...nope. Nothing at all." He said.

"Nothing? Not a special occasion..."

"Well Taco Tuesday's coming up!" He said.

My face got a little disappointed. I stared at the ground.

"Alls, I'm just kidding. You'd know I'd never forget your birthday." He said. He put his arm around me for comfort and I rested my head on him.

I sighed.

"Well off to school." I said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Austin and I finally got to school and put our bikes up. We stared at the school sign.

"Ah, another day at Marino Middle School." Austin said.

"Maybe today won't be so bad." I said.

I tried to make myself believe it, even though most of my school year always suck. Walking into a middle school like Marino, you will be judged very easy, and very quickly. But of course, no one noticed Austin and I because they already make their judgement on us years ago.

As you walk by some of the kids you see some people arguing or talking about the hottest thing out right now, like Jurassic Park, or some new boy bands again.

"God, I'm getting sick of these boy bands." Austin said.

"Well you gotta get used to it. I heard that Justin Timberlake, from MMC was going to be in another new group in a year or so." I said.

"Well...at least the guy can actually sing." He said.

Just then across the halls were the best group in the school...it was the 'Bangs'. They were all the girls that I wanted to be. The people that I wanted to be with. I smiled as I admired their awesome outfits. The leader, Cassidy Anderson was nominated "Most Beautiful" four time, and we weren't even in High School yet! The other four were Kira Smith, Ashley Moore, and Britney Jones. They were the one I always wanted to be because they all ruled the school. If it were one thing they knew, it was fashion. The whole school in the hallway stopped and stared at them.

"I'm gonna go talk to Cassidy." I said.

"Ally, I don't think that's a good idea." Austin said.

"Well I do. They could come to my party." I said.

I made small steps, but I walked right infront of her.

"H-hi, Cassidy." I managed to say.

"Umm...hi?" She asked.

"Umm...I was wondering if you and the Bangs would want to come to my birthday party this weekend. It's be fun." I said.

"Yeah. I bet." She looked at her crew, then turned around to look at me.

"We'll think about it."

Then her and her crew walked away. Austin was a little shocked.

"I can't believe they said yes." I said smiling.

"Alls, they didn't say yes. They said they'd "think about it." He said.

"Well it wasn't a no, either." I said.

We both walked away and went to class. This had the be the best birthday ever, and I was going to make sure it was.

**Thanks for reading! Follow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! You guys are awesome!**

I could barely sleep knowing that my birthday was today. It was finally here. I don't know why, but I felt like a total nervous wreck. I got dressed in my best clothes and literally stared at myself in the mirror all morning. I was poofing up my hair, fixing my skirt, and trying to avoid being clumsy. As the insecure type of girl that I am, I stare at my chest, because I know I don't have one. The Bangs had molers since sixth grade but I still have no luck. I looked around and grabbed a tissue and stuffed it in my shirt. I generally do this a lot. Before I could put the other tissue in my shirt, my parents came busting in.

"Don't you guys knock?!" I yelled.

"Oh, honey...are you wearing a bra?" My mom asked.

She then took the tissues out of my shirt, and when I turned around, my dad was holding a video camera filming everything.

"Dad, can you turn the camera off, please?" I stared straight at the camera.

"Oh, sorry, dear." He said.

Dad quickly shut it off and put it on the bed.

"I can't believe my baby is thirteen years old today!" Mom said.

She then started grabbing my cheeks and pinched them. Even though I was officially a teen today, I definitely had to lay down some rules for them that had to change. I took both of their hands and we all sat down on my bed.

"Mom. Dad. I think we need to talk. I'm getting older, and I think I need a little more privacy." I said.

"What do you mean sweetie?" My mom asked.

"I mean you can't just barge into my room without knocking, or putting a camera in my face, and most of all, _digging in my shirt._" I said.

"Oh. Your father and I really apologize, Ally. And to prove that we know that your becoming an adult, we're not going to interfere in your party. We'll move it downstairs in the basement." My mom said.

"Thanks, mom and dad." I said hugging them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I got downstairs, I heard the music, saw the food and drinks, but...not the people.

"I guess this is what I expected." I whispered looking at the ground.

"Don't be sad." A voice behind me said.

"Austin!" I yelled. I ran towards his direction and stopped when I was face to face with him.

"You didn't really think I'd forget, did you? Alls, you've been my best friend since forever." Austin said.

"I know..it's just that I gave almost my whole school an invitation, but no one showed up. Except for you." I said.

"You know what I heard? There was a party at someone else's today. And by "someone else", I mean Kira. She did it on purpose." He said.

"Oh." I said.

That was all I could say. When my eyes scattered the room, I noticed something in a blanket next to Austin.

"Hey...what's that?" I asked slowly smiling.

"It's a gift for you. I know that you like girly things and all, so..." Austin slowly took the blanket off, and it was a big magic dreamhouse. It reminded me so much of Barbie's. The house was perfectly pink and beautiful.

"Thanks, Austin. I love it!" I squealed and ran to hug him.

"Wait, there's more!" Austin said.

He reached out of his pocket, grabbed something, ripped it and sprinkeled it all over the house.

"Magic Wishing Dust. If you make a wish, then it'll come true." He said.

Honestly, I found it a little silly, but I went along with it anyways.

"That's so cool!" I said.

We smiled at eachother. My parents started calling Austin so he said he'd be right back and I sat on the couch waiting for him. I decided to put Austin's gift in the closet. I reached to the highest step of the big closet, and I finally got it up at the top.

"Hey, Ally!" A voice said.

I turned around and saw that The Bangs were here. Oh my gosh. They were at my party. I couldn't believe it. I saw the main leader, Cassidy holding some paper in her hands.

"Hey. I was hoping you could, you know, finish my homework. You are like, the smartest kid in school." She said smiling.

"Oh, sure! Why now?" I said smiling back.

"You know something that'd be exciting, girls?" She asked the Bangs.

"What?" They asked in-sync.

"We should play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Ally, you're up first." She said.

"Umm...okay." I said.

Cassidy took off her scarf that she was wearing and put it around my eyes. Her and the gang spun me around a few times and pushed me into the closet. I then heard heard footsteps going back upstairs. I started banging on the door for help, but I couldn't hear anything. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Hey! Help me! Somebody!" I yelled.

Suddenly someone opened the door. Austin. It had to be him. He was suddenly holding a guitar.

"You set me up, didn't you?! You knew they were gonna do that to me!" I yelled.

"Wait, no, Ally, I had to get my-

"Save it! I hate you and I never want to see you again! Ever!" I yelled again.

"But Ally I-"

Before he could finish, I closed the door behind me as I walked back inside the closet crying my eyes out. I felt something sprinkling on me, which I figured was his stupid dust, but I went on crying anyways.

"Why can't I be like the girls in my magazines? Thirty, Flirty, and Thrilling. Thirty, Flirty, and Thrilling..." I said.

I slowly felt my eyes closing and I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
